Cerebrospinal fluid concentrations of sympathetic neurotransmitters, norepinephrine, epinephrine, dopamine, and the neurotransmitter metabolite 3-methoxy, 4-hydroxy phenylglycol and the activity of the biosynthetic enzyme dopamine beta hydroxylase and these substances in plasma along with prolactin and renin will be determined in patients with primary and secondary hypertension, normotensives with minor neurological disorders, and patients with Parkinson's disease. We will test the hypothesis that central and peripheral noradrenegic hyperactivity is present in some patients with primary hypertension and is a pathophysiological factor initiating and maintaining the blood pressure elevation. We will test the corollary that defective central dopaminergic tone is associated with the noradrenergic hyperactivity. Psychological testing of these patients will be performed to determine if behavioral abnormalities, anxiety, or stress reaction patterns are associated with central noradrenergic hyperactivity.